company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
New Line Home Entertainment Warning Screens
United States 1st Warning (Embassy Home Entertainment) (1982-1983) GW345H247.jpg GW345H247 (1).jpg Warning: Same as the 1979 VidAmerica warning. Variant: There is a variant with different text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on early Embassy releases at the time, including An Eye for An Eye, Summer Lovers, The Soldier, and Zapped; also seen on VidAmerica releases, such as James Dean: The First American Teenager. 2nd Warning (Embassy Home Entertainment, Alternate A) (1982-1985) GW307H223.jpg GW372H232.jpg Warning: Same as the 1977 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment warning. Variants: *There was also a variant with a black background spotted on the 1984 release of The Howling and the 1983 release of Blade Runner. *Embassy Videodiscs between 1982 and 1985 use the "video discs" variant. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Embassy releases at the time. 3rd Warning (Embassy Home Entertainment, Alternate B) (1982-1987; 1999) Warner Home Video (Warning 2).jpg Warner Home Video (Warning 3).jpg Embassy Home Entertainment.jpg Warning: Same as the 1981 Warner Home Video Warning. Variants: *On some tapes, the background is white. *There also exists a blue background version. *On the 1999 DVD of Friday, a completely reworked version of this warning with a colored FBI seal and alternate fonts appears at the start of the disc. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Embassy releases at the time. 4th Warning (Embassy Home Entertainment/Nelson Entertainment, later New Line Home Video) (1983-1991, 1992) GW258H202.jpg Unicorn Video Warning.png Embassy Warning (Blue Background).jpg Warning: It's almost the same as the 1978-2004 Warner Home Video Warning Screen, except the background is purple, the word "WARNING!" is in impact font and different warning text. Variants: *There is a tacked-on copyright date on Unicorn Video releases. *Sometimes the background is blue. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This was used for Embassy Home Entertainment and Nelson Entertainment before New Line Home Video took over their home entertainment department. On New Line releases, it can be seen on Eve of Destruction and the first printing of City Slickers (the second printing uses Columbia TriStar's warning instead). Also seen on Video Treasures, Strand Home Video, Fries Home Video and early MPI Home Video releases. Surprisingly, it made an appearance on the 1992 MGM/UA demo VHS of Time Bomb. 5th Warning (March 4, 1992) Warning: Just the 1983-2004 Warning screen seen on RCA/Columbia-Columbia TriStar releases. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This appears on Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. 6th Warning (1991-2008) New Line Home Video Warning Screen.jpeg MGM-UA Warning 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-02-01-12h42m10s64.png NxvXpEnIyPv8DFZDIPYZpQ26291.jpg Newlineseven.jpg Newlinebekind.jpg Golden Compass Warning.jpeg Warning: Same as the 1990 MGM Home Entertainment Warning. Variants: *Sometimes, different layouts and fonts are used. *Sometimes, the warning is lighter. *An enhanced version exists, which was used from 1997 to 2008. *A custom-made version was seen on The Golden Compass. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on New Line Home Video tapes from 1991-1997. Also seen on early New Line Home Video DVD's as well. 7th Warning (2008-2010) Warner Home Video (Warning 6).JPG Warner Home Video (Warning 7).JPG Warning: It's exactly the same as the 2008-2013 Warner Home Video Warning Screen. Variant: A widescreen variant exists. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on New Line Home Video/Entertainment releases until 2010. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It's actually a cool-looking screen. Final Note: In 2010, New Line Home Entertainment has been folded into Warner Home Video due to Warner's distribution of New Line movies from 2011 onward. International Variants (Embassy/Nelson Home Entertainment Only) United Kingdom 1st Warning (1981-1987) Warning: On a blue or light purple background, we see the typical warning text in a Helvetica font scroll up: Variants: * Some Embassy releases had a first generation copy notice scroll up above the warning screen. * Additionally, some Nelson releases had the first generation copy notice completely still. * On the 1987 UK VHS of The Name of the Rose, the background is black. FX/SFX: The text scrolling up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen only on United Kingdom VHS releases from Embassy Home Entertainment such as This is Spinal Tap and The Howling. It later appears on Nelson Entertainment UK VHS's such as The Name of the Rose and Labyrinth. 2nd Warning (1982-1984, Embassy only; Alt.) Warning: On a purple background, we see the white warning text in a peculiar-looking font scroll up. Variant: At the end of tapes, we just see the first generation copy notice, which does not scroll up. FX/SFX: The scrolling up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Slightly more common than before. Seen on UK VHS releases from Embassy Home Entertainment, such as Heart Sounds, Take This Job and Shove It!, Escape From New York, and Humongous, and also on Australian tapes released by PBV Video, such as They Call Me Trinity. Category:Warning Screens Category:Warner Bros. IDs Category:New Line IDs Category:Time Warner